


名模带球跑（34）

by ning7



Category: AOTU shijie - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ning7/pseuds/ning7
Summary: ABO请注意避雷





	名模带球跑（34）

这种事换别人可能就会落入下风气势上就输了，但雷狮不愧是雷狮，那点儿窘迫很快就烟消云散不留半点儿痕迹，紫罗兰色眼睛暧昧的眯了眯，眼角稍长的睫毛莫名就好看且让人心动。

面对alpha压迫性十足的信息素，他的脸上没有露出半点不适，反而勾起嘴角，指尖轻轻划过安迷修突出的喉结，最后勾住衣领，稍稍用力后把他们之间那本来就短的不能再短的距离又抹去了一些，几乎是贴着安迷修的唇慢悠悠地说：“安迷修，我从来没否认过我爱你，我拒绝你，不过是因为我不能原谅你因为那么愚蠢的原因离开了我三年，仅此而已。”

这个回答超出了安迷修的预料，仔细想想也确实是这样，雷狮之前的拒绝并没有说是因为不喜欢他，仅仅是很傲慢的拒绝了而已，于是问题兜兜转转又回到了原地，他依旧没有得到雷狮的原谅，依旧不能拥有他的星星。

刚才还像狼一样的气势迫人的家伙顿时变回了可怜兮兮的大狗狗，手依旧不愿意松开，身体前压和雷狮贴在一起，招来那人翻了个白眼，更难过了。

他虽然不想放开雷狮，但他更不想惹雷狮生气——那样后果会更严重——这个的选择题傻子都会选，安迷修当然不会犯错，他稍稍退离了一些，刚准备松开雷狮的手腕，却因为黑发的omega抓着衣领的手用力，不得不再次前倾。

紧接着，他们开始接吻。

这是一个由雷狮开始的吻，直接让安迷修完全陷入被动，抓着那人手腕的手也不由自主地松了力道，连呼吸都忍不住放轻，就像怕惊扰了雷狮一样小心。

原本淡的闻不出来的葡萄酒香逐渐浓郁，带着醇厚的香味和薄荷丝丝缠绕。

是安迷修思念了好久的味道。

雷狮亲了个够之后微眯起眼睛，勾着安迷修衣领的手指慢慢往上，后脑勺抵着门，呼吸都有点儿急促了，瑰丽的紫罗兰色撩人的很，指尖按着那凸起的喉结，暧昧的用力，说话时气息全拂在了安迷修脸上：“怎么，过了几年改吃素了？”

语言暗示很明显了。

洗完澡之后雷狮身上的信息素混合着沐浴露的香味，安迷修把黑色紧身衣往上拉了一点儿，轻揉那光滑的腰侧，把白皙的皮肤都弄出了浅红的痕迹，更让雷狮发出了轻却好听的呻吟。

充满占有欲的薄荷香把omega完全裹了起来，这种直截了当的刺激对于雷狮来说比催情剂还管用，马上就被勾起情欲，用含糊不清的声音催着安迷修快点儿，腰背向前弓起，弯出漂亮的弧线，胸也前挺，胳膊勾着安迷修的脖子，因为腰间的酥麻而腿软颤抖。

三年的时间并不能让雷狮在床上胜过安迷修多长点儿经验，他的反应依旧像当年那样可爱且让人心动。安迷修一寸一寸抚摸着让自己爱不释手的滑嫩皮肤，慢慢照顾雷狮浑身各个地方，指尖隔着衣服按压还很软的乳珠，直到那两点隔着衣服突起，用手指夹住，缓缓摩擦。

“哈......啊.......”

雷狮从一开始就没打算压着自己的声音，断断续续的轻喘听的人只想赶紧占有他。安迷修倒是忍得住，动作没那么急切粗暴，虽然他本人早就硬的不行了，却还是在慢慢做着前戏。

“安迷修......”紫眼睛的人沙沙的声音让人心尖发颤，紫色眼睛已经起了一层水雾，眼角浅浅的红看起来说不出的艳，引得安迷修在上面落下一吻，发出闷闷的鼻音，继续说：“你真是磨叽死了。”

话说到这个份上安迷修也忍不住了，手直接往下摸，雷狮的裤子本来就宽松，可以轻轻松松把手伸进去，勃起的性器把内裤撑了起来，安迷修隔着布料撸了两把，然后就绕着那家伙纤细的腰摸到了后面，拉开内裤边缘，指尖顺着股沟往下滑动。

omega天生适合性爱的身体在先前的爱抚中早已开始分泌液体，雷狮抬起了右腿勾着安迷修的腰，用大腿内侧轻蹭，蹭的安迷修心跳和呼吸都乱了。

他用指尖戳开了已经湿润的穴口，里面的透明液体顺着流出了一些，葡萄酒香越来越浓郁，肉穴里也因为粘液的缘故根本没什么障碍，安迷修直接把整根手指全部插了进去，撑开里面的肠壁，用指尖轻戳层层叠叠的褶皱，逼出雷狮更多更好听的声音。

一根手指对于omega来说根本不是什么问题，很轻松就能吞下，于是安迷修加入了第二根手指，两根手指并拢进到深处，在雷狮颤抖着搂紧自己的脖子时把手指抽了出来，带出了不少粘腻的液体，把内裤都濡湿了。

穴口那一圈肉像是很不舍能给自己带来欢愉的东西离开，收缩着挽留，安迷修倒是很满意这个反应，很快就又把手指塞了进去，摸到了穴肉上突起的一小块最柔软的地方，用带着薄茧的指尖轻轻按压，让雷狮小小的叫了一声，身体把安迷修夹紧，眼睛里的水雾越来越多。

太诱人了。

安迷修一边轻轻的吻着雷狮的眼睛，一边毫不留情的掐着他最敏感的地方，手指尖围着肿起来的软肉打转，用了点儿力气夹着，缓缓碾压，过多的快感让肉穴的水越流越多，雷狮抽着气，声音沙哑着急促喘息，从鼻腔里发出的气音好听的不行，传到安迷修耳朵里让棕发的alpha只想赶紧把他抱在怀里。

就像雷狮的眼睛里蓄满了泪水一样，安迷修那双碧蓝的眼睛早已被情欲搅得浑浊，像是下了雨之后的湖泊一样，暗沉着倒映出雷狮那张好看的脸。插在肉穴里的手指轻轻的动着，每次都恰到好处碰到让雷狮最舒服的地方，情欲带着热度把雷狮仅剩的一点儿理智蒸干，用脚后跟蹭着安迷修的后背，再次含糊不清的催促：“你就不能快点儿吗？”

这话一点儿都没掩饰他对于安迷修的渴望，于是棕发alpha堵住了他的唇，如他所愿加快了手上的动作，手指模仿着交合的动作抽插，湿哒哒的粘液由此发出了“扑哧扑哧”的水声，听的人面红耳赤。

快感让雷狮彻底软了身体，如果不是安迷修放在他腰上的手很用力的话他可能已经丢人的软倒了，他勾着安迷修脖子的胳膊不由得收紧，身体贴在一起，感到了一个又硬又烫的玩意儿抵在了自己的腿根处。

于是他红着眼睛轻轻扭动腰部，用腿根的软肉隔着衣服蹭安迷修的性器，哑着声音调笑：“安迷修，你可真能忍，明明都已经硬成这样了。”

这样的小动作撩的安迷修硬的发疼，他抽出自己的手指，在雷狮很有默契的放下腿之后顺势把裤子和内裤一起脱下来，手暧昧的揉捏雷狮的屁股，摸那手感特别好的臀部摸够了之后突然一巴掌拍了上去，清脆的声音十分明显，他下手挺有分寸，但臀部的皮肤实在是太嫩了，即使力道不重也还是留下了令人遐想的浅浅的红印。

雷狮双手狠狠地抓着安迷修后背的衣服，毫不犹豫的骂出了声，却被安迷修堵住了嘴，只能发出一些呜咽的声音。

安迷修忍了许久的性器终于被释放了出来，他用胳膊勾起雷狮的腿，硕大的龟头蹭着臀肉中间的股沟，把之前流出来的液体蹭到雷狮瓷白的皮肤上，亮晶晶的，让张开了一些的穴口收缩着吐出一大团黏液，滴在地板上的声音色情而淫靡。

他没打算在这里还要吊着胃口，摩擦了几下之后就扒开了臀肉，露出中间的艳红小口，先是试探性的往里面挤了个头部，随后就整根没入。

高热的穴肉夹着粗硬的阴茎，不知恬耻的吮吸讨好，被填满的感觉让雷狮感到很舒服，只是alpha的性器实在是太大了，撑的他小腹都有些发胀，就像顶到了肚子里一样。

这个姿势很考验安迷修的体力，他慢慢退出了一些，在雷狮还未发出不满的声音时又用力插了进去，龟头擦过前列腺的位置，带来的快感和刚才用手指的完全不一样，雷狮爽的揪紧了安迷修的衣服，头向后仰，露出了线条漂亮的脖子。

温暖的穴道里水实在是太多了，软肉也很配合的在安迷修进入时放松，抽出来时收紧，像是不舍的挽留一样，安迷修倒是被夹的爽了，干脆把雷狮直接抱了起来，抵在门上狠狠地操弄。

失重感让雷狮紧张了起来，搂紧了安迷修，后穴绞紧，呻吟声被顶的支离破碎，变成了一个个音节，听起来倒像是求欢的声音。

又粗又硬的阴茎用力插到了最深处，抵在了omega柔软的生殖腔口，那里是omega最敏感的地方，被安迷修这么一顶雷狮尖叫一声，身体都微微抽搐。

一波接着一波的淫水随着他们的动作淅淅沥沥的被带了出来，雷狮小声的呜咽着，把头埋在安迷修的颈窝处。他全身的重量都靠安迷修撑着，这种感觉无疑让他把插在自己后穴里的东西咬的很紧，柔软的腔膜压上去就是汁水四溢，肠肉紧贴柱身甚至能让雷狮清楚的知道那玩意儿上的脉络。

“啊……安迷修……安迷修……”

几乎被干到失神的omega小声的叫着自己的alpha的名字，脸上泪水和汗水混杂着流下来，安迷修凑上去伸出舌头轻舔水珠，然后又轻咬雷狮的耳垂，低声应答：“我在，我永远都不会离开你了。”

他嘴上温柔，身下却依旧用力的干着雷狮那张很会吸的小嘴，把穴口都磨成了熟透的深红，阴茎抽出时还会扯出一小截媚肉，又随着自己的动作被顶回去，穴肉收缩着引诱他往更深的地方去，柔嫩的腔膜实在是吸得他浑身舒爽，一下一下用力操着生殖腔口。

那里还紧闭着，却不妨碍安迷修这么玩，每顶一下雷狮都要抖着身体缩紧肉穴，把插在自己身体里的玩意儿完整的形状勾勒出来，一声声粗喘和声音混杂在一起，就像两股交缠融合的信息素一样。

粗大的性器几乎把穴口的褶皱都撑平了，雷狮抽咽着轻轻摇头想拒绝这过多的快感，却被安迷修配合着自己抽插的节奏身子一下一下往下坠，穴肉食髓知味般谄媚的包裹着阴茎，又因为被欺负的过甚而流下淅淅沥沥的水，像是在哭泣一样。

“安迷修……安迷修……不要了……”

快感像浪潮一样一波一波的向雷狮拍打而来，几乎让雷狮产生了恐惧。他的眼睛已经有些涣散了，抽泣着拒绝，可这个时候安迷修哪能听他的，依旧用力操干又软又温暖的肉穴，顶着紧闭的生殖腔口，温柔的给了雷狮一个吻。

穴肉都快被干到麻木了，但是被插入还是会让雷狮产生要命的快感，他的眼角绯红的一片，声音又沙又哑，已经哭出来了，开始后悔为什么自己要挑事。

但是后悔也已经晚了，安迷修的身体体能相当好，腰背也很有力量，每次都用力插到最深的地方，让雷狮都开始怀疑自己是不是要被贯穿了，总觉得一低头就会看见小腹上被撑起来的凸起。

三年前雷狮就知道安迷修体能特别好，没想到三年后是一点儿都没下降。

先撩的后果就是雷狮被安迷修按在门上做了一次，之后又抱到卧室做了一次。紫眼睛的omega到最后几乎已经失去意识了，只是哭着求饶，让安迷修放过自己，身体痉挛着达到高潮不知道多少次，乱七八糟的液体沾了一身，什么都射不出来了，眼睛涣散失去了焦点，看上去特别可怜。

折腾了这么两次觉算是白睡了，澡也白洗了，雷狮累极了，强撑着眼皮看那家伙轻手轻脚把自己抱去浴室清洗，又轻轻放在床上盖上被子。

然后就又睡着了。


End file.
